The First Snow 2007
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: Since we are can't see what is happening this year in Stars Hollow during the first snow fall, here is my interpetation of what is going on the first snow of the season


A/N: Ok listen up everyone, today was the REAL snow fall in my town, we, much like Stars Hollow, are a very small town and snow is a very loved around here. We have had a few sprinkles here and there but nothing too major. When I saw the snow, at first I was happy but then I thought of the Gilmore Girls, and we won't see Lorelai's crazy snow antics this year. So here is to the Gilmore Girls, what might have happened this snowy day in the town of Stars Hollow

* * *

The First Snow 2007

It was December 2, 2007 and Rory had gotten home the other day because she had some time off for the holidays and she missed her mom. Lorelai was lying in bed thanking God for giving her baby such a wonderful life. Rory had recently come back into contact with Logan and was having regular talks with him. She took a deep breathe and sighed. All of the sudden like a cat with catnip Lorelai got up and ran to the window and opened, she smiled. It was snow. She ran down stairs to get her daughter up (and to make coffee), she didn't want Rory to miss it. Lorelai ran into Rory's room and grabbed one of her arms and one of her legs and pulled her out of bed. All of the sudden Rory hit the floor.

"Mom! What are you doing it's 5:28 in the morning!" Rory screamed at her mother getting up while rubbing her now bruised butt.

Lorelai didn't say anything but "Get your shoes, and a coat."

"Don't tell me." Rory smiled not knowing how she could have forgotten, "Snow?"

"Snow." Lorelai smiled again and nodded.

"Let's go make coffee." Rory told her mother.

"Already made it, now let's move I don't want to miss it." Lorelai bounced up and down.

"Ok let's go." Rory smiled and took her cup of coffee and walked out the door. In about 5 minutes they were in the center of the town. All of the sudden Lorelai got really excited "Oh, oh look there's the bus."

"You mean the bus that comes to Stars Hollow at this time everyday. Wow that is **so** exciting." Rory said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You don't remember? Around this time of year at around this time of day, we left your grandparents to come to Stars Hollow."

* * *

_Lorelai walked into Weston's and saw a little old lady behind the counter. She had just strolled into town, it was a cold winter morning, no snow yet but Lorelai had a feeling. "Hello could I have a large coffee and a cookie that tastes remarkably like coffee."_

"_And what will your cute little daughter have?" The lady asked._

"_Oh, she's having the coffee cookie." Lorelai told her._

"_Oh, ok. So are you two new in town?" The woman asked her._

"_Yes we're new, I'm Lorelai and this is Rory."_

"_Well, I'm Fran Weston, I own this bakery, and as a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' I would like to pay for the coffee and the cookie." Fran told Lorelai._

"_Oh, no Fran you couldn't do that." Lorelai pleaded._

"_I can, and I will." Fran said and handed Lorelai a coffee and a cookie. Lorelai handed the cookie to Rory. _

"_Thanks Fran. Oh, and could you direct me to the closet hotel?" Lorelai asked Fran._

"_Sure dear, the Independence Inn would gladly give you a room." Fran smiled._

_About an hour later Lorelai had gotten a job as a maid at the Independence Inn and was living in the potting shed in the back of the inn. She knew that the first snow was coming soon, so she decided to make the day a happy day and go take a walk in the snow. Lorelai put Rory in her stroller and started to walk into town. The girls had made it to the gazebo when it started to snow. _

"_Everything magical happens when it snows." Lorelai bent down and told her daughter. At that moment Lorelai looked over and saw a youngish looking man walk into the local hardware store in a flannel shirt and backward baseball cap.

* * *

_

"Was that how our walks in the first snow started?" Rory asked her.

"You never knew that?" Lorelai asked thinking it was obvious.

"No, I never knew that." Rory told her. They walked in silence for a few minutes; soon they got to the middle of town where there was a sign for the annual Snow Man Building Contest.

"I remember our first snow man building contest." Lorelai laughed to herself

"Really what did our snowman look like?" Rory asked her mom.

"Oh it looked horrible." Lorelai told her.

* * *

"_So little girl you want to do the snow man building contest this year?" Lorelai was holding her 5 year old daughter's hand as they were taking their traditional walk through the first snow of the season._

"_Yeah!" Rory said enthusiastically. "What do we get if we win?"_

"_Umm, I don't know. It changes every year, last year it was a lifetime discount on the week old sushi in _Doose's_."_

"_Oh," Rory smiled enthusiasm dying a little. "I still want to do it!_

"_Alrighty then." Lorelai smiled. The next day at around 11:00 Lorelai and Rory were in the middle of the town square building their snow man. It was the worst looking snow man ever, it was basically two snowballs put on top of each other, the bottom one slightly smaller than the top. They had found two rutty sticks for the arms, the arms were taller than the actual snow man and they had found two pebbles, one that took up half of the snowman's face and the other that was microscopic, and then it didn't even have a nose, because Rory had eaten the carrot, then spit it out all over the nice white snow. The snowman itself was shorter than Rory. But it was Rory's first snowman and the Gilmore girls loved it. Once they were done they went to Weston's to get a nice cup of coffee.

* * *

_

"You're right that was one ugly snowman." Rory laughed at herself remember the ugly snowman.

"Yeah, but it was cute, you were so obsessed with getting the snowballs to be perfectly round." Lorelai smiled a sad smile remembering the days when Rory was a little girl.

"Hey you in the mood for Luke's?" Rory asked her mother.

"For Luke's what?" Lorelai asked insuating something very dirty.

"Mother! Dirty!" Rory shouted.

"Hey I was asking Luke's burger or Luke's salad, so that dirty mind is all yours." Lorelai told her.

"Yeah well where do you think I inherited my dirty mind from?" Rory asked.

"Well, believe you me; your father has one dirty mind on him." Lorelai giggled.

"He's a guy of course he's going to have a dirty mind, but you; you have no excuse for your dirtiness." Rory said as they walked into the diner. Rory went to sit down at the counter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you think your doing?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I'm sitting at the counter." Rory said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Lorelai asked her.

"Because I don't want to sit on your lap, I may have sat on your lap when I was a baby but mother I'm now 23 I think you need to let me grow up." Rory put her hand on Lorelai's arm in a joking way.

"No, no, we have to sit at this table." Lorelai told her pointing to the table closet to the door.

"Why?" Rory questioned the older Gilmore.

"I can't believe you don't remember this either!" Lorelai said in an agitated voice.

"Don't remember what?" Rory said matching the agitated voice.

"Argh, must I tell you everything?" Lorelai sighed and begun another story about the day they met one, Lucas Danes.

* * *

_It was cold winter morning, no snow on the ground yet but still freezing cold out, no snow was predicted by the weather man for weeks, but Lorelai's prediction was that it was going to snow within the hour. Rory was as a happy as a clam because she was almost half way through her last year of Stars Hollow Elementary School, soon she would be going into the Stars Hollow Junior High. It was a Saturday and Lorelai got Rory up super early because of the snow, they started to walk through town and still there was no snow on the ground, the girls were freezing so they decided to go into the local diner for the first time and have some breakfast while they waited for the snow._

_The girls walked into the diner and saw that everyone was just walking in and seating themselves so they did the same, in the nearest table they could seat their butts in. They looked at the menus, after a few minutes Lorelai picked up her pen and started doodling a little doodle in the menu._

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asked. "That's vandalism! You could get arrested."_

"_Honey, do you really think I'm going to get arrested for writing 'Mrs. Panzer rocks' in here do you?"_

"_Who's Mrs. Panzer?"_

"_Oh she was my one of my teachers in high school, she was the first person I told I was pregnant, she was cool. But that's not the point! Do you really think this Duke guy will care?" Lorelai asked looking at the front of the menu guessing the owner of the place name was the name of the diner._

"_I think it says 'Luke's' mom." Rory pointed out._

"_Yeah that's what I said 'Duke's'." Lorelai told her._

"_You're going to do this to him aren't you?" Rory asked._

"_Yup." Lorelai laughed. Just then a man came up to the table._

"_Hey, I'm Luke, what do you want?"_

"_Hey Duke, I'm Lorelai this is Rory and we will have pancakes." Lorelai smiled at him, noticing that he wasn't bad on the eyes._

"_Alright, and I don't think you heard me correctly, my name is Luke." Luke told her._

"_Yeah, I know Duke, isn't that what I said?" Lorelai asked him._

"_Oh, great, another crazy person in this town." Luke rolled his eyes and walked away to place the orders. Lorelai laughed to herself and turned to look out the window, she saw some snow flakes falling from the sky._

"_I think I'm going to like it here." Lorelai smiled to herself.

* * *

_

Luke came over to the table bent over and gave Lorelai a kiss. "So what will you have?" He asked.

"Hmm, well, Duke I think I will have pancakes." Lorelai told him.

"Ahh, jeez, are you serious?" Luke asked agitated, hating the name 'Duke.'

"What? Babe, it's the first snow of the season I always call you Duke on the first snow of the season.

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I have to like it." Luke huffed.

"Well tough luck." Lorelai smiled, Luke walked away to place the orders. A few minute later Luke came back with the pancakes. He set the plates down and Lorelai stabbed her fork into one of her sausages she went to take a bite but saw something silver around it. She turned the sausage around and saw a beautiful engagement ring on it. Lorelai gasped.

Luke bent down on one knee, "Lorelai Gilmore I have loved you since the moment you called me Duke, on the first day you came in here. And I know over the pass two years we have had our difficulties but everything is different now. I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Will you do be the honor of becoming Mrs. Lorelai Gilmore Danes?"

Lorelai couldn't talk but managed to shake her head 'yes' Lorelai stood up and kissed him. After they finished kissing Rory ran up and hugged her mom and Luke. In the middle of the little family hug Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear "Everything magical happens when it snows." Rory turned around and saw there was snow lightly floating to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Some little things that not everyone knows why I put them in the story, the little snowman I described that Lorelai and Rory built, I have a picture of my brother when he was like 3 and my grandpa, and they built a snowman almost identical to the one I described. Oh and Mrs. Panzer is a new teacher for me this year, she teaches me global, and she is the best teacher ever!! Ok that's it pretty please with a Gilmore Girls movie on top review! 


End file.
